


Kinktober 2020

by EstinienLiker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstinienLiker/pseuds/EstinienLiker
Summary: Shorter ficlets I'm writing for Kinktober 2020! Check the tags/chapter titles for pairings & kinks. Tags will be updated as I write more.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Spanking - Aymeric/Estinien

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be writing a ficlet every day of the month, but I'll try to write as many as I can!
> 
> Prompt for day 1 was spanking so I'm back on my bullshit with sub Estinien

The loud sound of a slap echoed through Aymeric’s stately chamber. Estinien jolted forwards, bent over Aymeric’s knee as the Lord Commander soothed the tender flesh of Estinien’s backside with the very same hand that had just savaged it. He rubbed slow circles into the stinging flesh, before pulling back his hand again. Estinien gritted his teeth in anticipation, trying to resist the urge to grind his cock against Aymeric’s thigh.

The Lord Commander was, unlike Estinien, still clothed, only having divested himself of his armor. The fabric of his pants was rough and oversensitive against Estinien’s cock, though it was no less hard and wanting for it.

Again, Aymeric brought his hand down with force, no doubt deepening the red mark on Estinien’s backside. He gasped despite himself, jaw falling slack as his cock jumped against Aymeric, no doubt smearing precum against his always immaculate slacks. 

Estinien’s cheeks burned. He felt _humiliated_ , bent over Aymeric’s knee, and yet the submission brought him equal measures embarrassment and arousal. He was used to physical pain, but the sting of Aymeric’s hand was a wound on his pride, that the great Azure Dragoon could be laid so low, and by choice no less.

Aymeric’s hand struck again, and this time Estinien was unprepared. He gasped aloud, face turned away from Aymeric on the duvet.

“My dear Estinien,” Aymeric’s voice was soft, so disconnected from the force with which he brought down his hand. “You’re enjoying this, are you not?”

Estinien’s cheeks burned hotter, and he turned his face into the covers so as not to answer. Aymeric slapped his rear again, hard.

“Your body has answered my question. I can feel how hard you are against me.” Aymeric’s voice was honeyed, and he ran his hand up and down Estinien’s sensitive inner thigh. “But I still wish to hear it from your own mouth.”

“F-fury take you!” Estinien hissed. “If you think I’ll say it out loud you’re- _nnh!”_ Estinien’s voice broke into a moan as Aymeric slapped him again. 

“You don’t have to pretend with me, my dear friend.” Aymeric leaned down to kiss the top of Estinien’s head. “There’s no one else here. I wish only to know your desires so I may endeavour to fulfill them.”

Aymeric’s words were almost intoxicating, lulling him into security. When Aymeric’s hand was pulled away, Estinien tensed in anticipation of the next blow, only for it not to come.

Blearily, he looked up at Aymeric, who met his gaze with poise. Were it not for Estinien spread nude across his lap, Aymeric looked as though he could have been waiting for a guest to walk in. His hand was raised in the air, and Estinien realized he was waiting for a response.

He huffed, trying to grind his stiff cock against Aymeric’s thigh, only to have the other man put his hand on the small of his back, holding him in place, preventing him from seeking his pleasure. 

Estinien slumped limp onto Aymeric, the not-enough sensation of Aymeric simply pressed against him driving him mad. He bit his lip, worrying it with his teeth as Aymeric waited for a response.

“Damn you...” He said, finally, his voice muffled and his cheeks burning. “...I _like_ it, alright? Is that what you wish to hear? That I like being bent over and smacked until my arse is red? That it makes my cock hard? You’re more deviant than I for wanting me to say… _this_ aloud.”

“Excellent.” Estinien could _hear_ the smile in Aymeric’s voice, and the next spank was not so much punishment as it was reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes are <3  
> Comments are <333
> 
> Twitter: @ascianliker


	2. Dirty Talking - Cid/Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CidNero good

“Lower yourself down. I know you can take this, you’ve taken it well enough before.” Cid said. Both hands were on Nero shaking hips above him, his ass just barely above the hard rise of Cid’s cock. Nero was ostensibly looking away, yet Cid could see the glances back Nero seemed unable to resist taking. 

“Don’t patronize me.” Nero spat, but there was no venom behind it, not when Nero started gingerly lowering himself. Cid could feel the press of his backside against the head of his cock. Nero could evidently feel it too from the way he bit his lip and sucked in breath through his nose.

“I don’t have all day, Nero. Are you going to lower yourself or not?” Cid kept his voice firm, commanding. “If I’m not to patronize you then you need not act a virgin.”

Colour lept into Nero’s cheeks and he huffed, sticking a hand below him to hold Cid’s slick cock steady as he pressed it against his hole. His eyelids fluttered as he sunk down, warm heat engulfing the head of Cid’s cock and sending flickers of pleasure through his gut.

Nero paused halfway through sinking down, eyes closed and breaths deliberate. The pleasure was there, the pressure of Nero around him  _ good _ but not nearly enough. 

In one smooth motion, Cid pulled Nero’s hips down and slammed his hips up. Nero’s eyes shot open and he croaked a startled noise halfway between a gasp and a groan.

“You were taking too long.” Cid’s voice was gruff. Nero hands were clenching and unclenching on his shoulders as he tried desperately to adjust to the sudden thick pressure of Cid’s cock. “Though I know you don’t mind me shoving it in so. How does it feel to be full of my cock?”

Nero tried taking a desperate breath - to respond most likely - but Cid interrupted with another shove up of his hips. This time Nero whined, falling forward against Cid’s chest, his arms encircling him.

“Already whining for it? You’re so easy, Nero.” Not giving Nero time to recover Cid started thrusting lightly into him.

“I-I’m not - nnh -  _ easy _ , Garlond.” Nero seethed. His voice was unsteady and he was still clutching around Cid.

“The fact that you’re pulling me closer would lead me to believe otherwise.” Nero was suspiciously quiet, apart from the hiccuping in his breath every time Cid pushed in. “And don’t think I can’t feel how hard you are against me, Nero. I can feel it jump every time I push in.”

“And s-so what if I am hard?” Nero said petulantly. He turned his face away but Cid could see the deep flush high in his cheeks. Cid could almost laugh. Nero was a brilliant inventor, just as he was, but he could be so godsdamned  _ stubborn _ about certain things.

“I know you’re hard from my cock, Nero. I know how much you want it. You’re not as subtle as you think yourself to be.” In a sudden move, Cid pushed forward, pitching Nero onto his back on the bed and pushing his thighs back. Nero eyes went wide and he moaned  _ loud _ as the angle of Cid’s thrusts grew domineering and deep.

“I’m a scientist, Nero.” Cid’s voice was still dominant, but with a breathy edge now as he chased his gratification. “I know how to analyze data. You may try to pretend you’re unaffected, but I know differently. Take this for example.”

Cid pulled back so the head of his cock was just barely inside Nero, before slamming back inside at an upwards angle, aiming his thrust just so. 

Nero practically shouted, his body convulsing around Cid before falling back against the bed. His arms fell back to fist in the pillows, and when he opened his eyes the lower lashes were wet. He was staring down to where they were connected, to where Cid’s cock was pistoning in and out of him.

Nero’s cock stood straight up from his midsection, the colour flushed an angry red. It was already slick with precum, flowing from the tip in a steady stream to rest among the blonde curls at it’s base.

“Nero,” Cid was growing close, though he knew Nero wouldn’t call his next bluff. “Tell me you like my cock and I’ll touch you. Tell me and I’ll let you come.”

“I like your  _ damned _ cock,  _ Garlond. _ ” Nero’s voice was shaky. “I need to cum. Let me cum.”

“So quick to respond.” Cid praised him, wrapping a hand around his slick cock and stroking it. “ _ Good boy _ .”

At that Nero came with a shout, spending his seed across both their midsections.

“What did I say about easy, Nero?” Cid smirked, before finishing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes are <3  
> Comments are <333
> 
> Twitter: @ascianliker


	3. Semi-Public Sex - Aymeric/Estinien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More elves! This one takes place when Aymeric and Estinien were soldiers together.

“ _ Aymeric. _ ” Estinien hissed, desperately trying to keep his shaking voice low. “What are you doing? Someone… what if someone woke up and saw you?”

Aymeric smiled up from where he was kneeling between Estinien spread legs. His graceful hands were holding Estinien’s thighs open though, truth be told, it wasn’t just Aymeric keeping them that way. His fingers were drifting upwards, up under his uniform’s skirt. Estinien cursed himself as he felt his blood go south, even from so chaste a touch.

“It will be fine, Estinien.” Aymeric’s lips shone in the campfire light as he wetted them with his tongue. He looked hungry, ready to devour Estinien whole, yet Estinien felt rooted to the spot, affixed in place by Aymeric’s soft touch alone. “As long as you’re quiet that is. Why can’t we have a little fun on night watch?”

At that Aymeric’s touch drifted over the front of Estinien’s pants, tugging at the lacing. It was undone, deftly and quickly, and Estinien’s quickly hardening cock was pulled out into the cool night air.

“Already so excited, Estinien?” Aymeric’s fingers played down the length before taking the base in his fisted palm and pumping it. 

“ _ Quiet!”  _ Estinien whispered, desperately gritting his teeth to prevent himself from making any noise. Nervously, he glanced back at the tents where his sleeping comrades lay. Fortunately, there was no movement but for the crackling of the fire.

“Very well, if you would have me otherwise use my mouth I would be happy to acquiesce.”

Suddenly, a warm, wet heat enveloped the head of Estinien’s cock. Estinien’s closed fist flew to his mouth, and he bit down desperately on it to quiet the shocked moan threatening to tear itself from his throat. Estinien squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on not making any noise as Aymeric began his ministrations. His tongue was  _ wickedly _ sinful, teasing his slit before licking up from the base to the head, then taking it into his mouth once more. Estinien’s thighs shook from the effort of staying still, staying  _ quiet _ .

Aymeric began bobbing his head on Estinien’s cock, using his hands on what his mouth could not reach. Estinien tore his eyes open, hoping his breathing wasn’t too loud. Below him Aymeric sat on his heels, mouth wide around Estinien’s cock. His dark lashes rested against his cheeks, which warm in the soft glow of the firelight. As if he could sense Estinien’s stare he looked up. His gaze, piercing still in it’s lust, met Estinien’s, and Estinien felt as though he could cum right then.

Aymeric laid his hands flat against the base of Estinien’s pelvis, taking a moment to swallow around the head of Estinien’s cock, before moving forward, taking the entirety of his length into his mouth. Estinien bit hard enough on his knuckles for the coppery taste of blood to fill his mouth as the wet heat of Aymeric’s mouth engulfed him, the feeling of Aymeric’s throat desperately fluttering against him the sensation he needed to push himself over the edge.

He came hard, vision blacking out as his whole body shook with the effort of staying silent. When his vision came back he was treated to the sight of Aymeric licking cum from his lips. 

Aymeric smiled at him again, lips wet and puffy. 

“I told you it would be fine, did I not?”

Estinien rolled his eyes before pulling Aymeric forward into a kiss. He could taste himself on Aymeric’s tongue, but he found he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes are <3  
> Comments are <333
> 
> Twitter: @ascianliker


End file.
